bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Lewinsky
| birthplace = Jerusalem, Israel | birthday = May 29, 1170 | age = 900 | gender = Male | height = 198 cm (6'5") | weight = 100 kg (220 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = Stunde | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | relatives = | education = | fullbring = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | grimoire = | reikuraddobuki = | bakkōtō = | unique ability = | other = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} .}} Abraham Lewinsky (エーブラハム ルインスキー, Eeburahamu Ruinsukii) is an employed by Stunde as a for hire. He is a direct descendent of a line of Israeli nobility. The Lewinsky Family, as relatives of Moses, and thus distantly Abraham for after he is named, have significant importance to both the human world and to Quincy. To mortals, they are directly related to their prophets and messengers of God, but to Soul Society they are a family of Quincy who have thrived for generations. Because of it, they have lived a luxurious life in the upper echelons of society for centuries. Heir to the old ways of the Quincy, Abraham had been exposed to their traditions and rituals for as long as he can remember. However, when he was only seventeen years old, his family were hunted down and murdered. Having survived only because of the sacrifice of his parents, Abraham began his plan for retribution. Under an alias, he resumed tracking down Hollows as a means to support himself for which he became renown, however simultaneously he hunted and killed several Shinigami operating in the human world as means of retribution for his family. With his reputation, Abraham amassed an army of surviving Quincy under a single banner to war with Soul Society. As a terrorist organization to the spiritual realm, they interfered directly with the jobs of Shinigami, smuggled Mod souls into soulless human bodies, and sought to destroy the balance of souls altogether. Though, with each act of piracy, they became that much more notorious. It was eventually the desire for glory that drove Abraham to command his forces to invade Soul Society directly through the . However, the arduous journey left the majority of his forces deceased and forced them back into the Human world. After losing the majority of his closest friends, either by death or from desertion, Abraham realized the folly of his quest for glory and revenge. Disguised in the shadows of the realm, Abraham wandered the world as a mystical healer and alchemist of some sort, protecting he innocent from the supernatural monsters. Centuries later and following the failed invasion of Soul Society at the hands of the , Abraham returned to the Holy City of Jerasulem. Fearing that their plan for domination would cause the inevitable end of the world, he fought against his Quincy brethren. For his involvement in helping Soul Society repel the attack, he was pardoned of his crimes of treason from the centuries before. Believing Uryū to be the true Quincy Emperor, instead of , Abraham pledged his allegiance to him and became a member of Stunde. Appearance To the modern world, there is no other similar to Abraham in regards of appearance; his family's genes have been wiped from the world nearly a millennia ago and he bears no heirs to his name. Yet, when one glances upon his frame, there is no doubt that he is of an ancient nobility. Seasoned veterans of war, coupled with incredibly resilient and dominate genes, the Lewinsky Family were simply intimidating. Having a muscular build rivaling an Olympic gorilla, and skin as tough as steel itself, they were generally incredibly rough, and masculine looking, sending chills into their citizens whenever in their immediate presence. It was through fear that they manipulated the world, and because Abraham was unfortunately born from this same lineage, he inherited this boot-shaking phenotype. Though most stereotype those of Hebrew descent as scrawny, short, pale, feminine, and just genuinely unimpressive, Abraham is comparatively the exact opposite. He is a tall man, with a muscular build that does not contrast his immense size. Abraham, even to this day, does not have much trouble scaring away his enemies who face him. When in his presence, they are engulfed in the shadow man so large that he radiates in an immense power that they know they are unable to match, and when they look into his hazel eyes they see a coldness imbued in them. Contrastingly, however, there lies a chiseled smirk that displays confidence, yet a glint of humility. He possesses a full face that helps to eternalize to his youth, yet simultaneously he has bold, and sharp features that captures the essence of a mature, older man; Abraham, compared to Humans, appears to only be in his mid twenties or early thirties despite being almost a millennia. Personality Without a doubt, Abraham is one of the more charismatic, and pleasing individuals that any person may ever come about in their lives. He is everything that a savior is: charismatic, courageous, compassionate, relentless, humble, noble, strong, wise, faithful, just to name a few. It are his words that move the world into action and inspire the people of the world to pursue their dreams. It are his words that reach into the abyss of their spirits and illuminates their coldest memories with a warming light. Abraham is laden with the burdens of the world; the people revere him as their hero, yet, he loves nothing more holding the weight of the universe upon his shoulders. Yet, despite his charisma, he is far from an extrovert. Though he adores meeting new people, he requires periods of self-reflection, and it is not the people around him who drive him to do better, but it is himself. When he receives a letter of gratitude from a family, he does not look to that letter for confidence, but to his own spirit; he adores being called a savior, not for the fame, but for a self-recognition that he is having a positive effect on society. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia The.